Hunting a Fugitive
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: Based on the Incredible Hulk. OC story. Read to find out wha happens!:)


Bruce Banner, aka government fugitive. That's all I pretty much knew about the guy. I received a very skinny yet brief file containing all I needed to know on him and I was dropped here, in Brazil. Of course this was not my choice. This is the debt I had to pay in order to get in good with Thaddeus Ross.

And my name,...well,...It doesn't matter. I am just another wannabe do-gooder. Boy,...did I have my priorities screwed up.

* * *

Brazil- Day 3

I have become accustomed to the Brazilian culture by now and have had a very good time adjusting. My light brown skin and long black hair allowed me to fit in just right. The heat was unbearable but I had to keep it together because, today, I would finally get to set eyes on my target. The plan was to gain his trust and then to get him when he least expects it.

His file clearly detailed that he was extremely dangerous and was not to be underestimated. "Not what he seems," is the phrase I heard a lot. Most of the information that I received did not go much farther than that. I was a special ops agent because of my "special skill set". I thought that was the reason that they sent me to apprehend such a dangerous criminal.

I was stationed at a bottle capping mil where the target worked.I got to the factory very early in the morning before the sun had risen and to quite my surprise, my target was already there. He was obviously a sad soul. He looked at the bottles as he worked on them with a 'thousand mile' stare. It would have broken my heart if I wasn't here to capture him. I walked over to him to work beside him. I smiled at him and said in Portuguese, "Hello."

He looked up at me as if pulled away from his thoughts. He smiled at me as if I was a friend that I hadn't seen in a while. He responded accordingly. He even went on to ask me if I was new here. I smiled and said, "No I was promoted up into this position...not much of a promotion, though." He laughed politely and nodded as he turned back to his work.

I watched his hands as he worked. His hands were shaky and nervous as if expected something to happen to him. He seemed so...normal. Much less dangerous looking than Tony Stark or anybody.

I began the conversation with him again. "What brings you here, American?" I asked using the native dialect. He smirked politely again but he faltered. He responded," American life is too fast for me..." I smiled," Oh really?"

He sighed and his smirk weakened, "Really."

He was giving me hardly anything and General Ross was giving me no more than two months to complete the job. That made me even more unwilling to do the job. He absolutely was not my favorite guy either. He put me on the job because he agreed to free me if I complied. Ross and his scum exploited every inch of my body to see what kind of soldier they could get out of me and this was the only way I could get out of this. I wore a bracelet similar to a house arrest bracelet. What it does? I was not to ready about finding out.

A week had past and still nothing. I was getting more from the workers than I was from him. One night, I was on my way home from a long day of work. I walked alone and I could here shuffling behind me. I looked back and saw three men who worked at the plant, following me. I stared and one said, "You're pretty." I didn't smile as I replied, "Thank you."

I stared at them out of the corner of my eye, but before I realized it, I was backed into a wall. I was not expecting it, but that did not mean I was unprepared. They made little comments that I dared not to repeat as they stepped closer to me. The shortest one approached me and leaned a hand on the wall as he spoke to me. His breath hit my face in a wave of hot stench and I almost doubled over from the stench.

I pushed him away and the other two proceeded to grab my arms. I pretended to scream and shout hoping that someone would come over and help before I had to blow my cover all together. I saw a lean figure as I struggled against the men's hands and I screamed at the top of my lungs to bring the figure over.

The figure stopped and approached as it jogged over. As fate would have it, it was my target. He shouted to dismember the gang. It was getting harder and harder to dislike this man. The men took off before my target was close enough to see their faces. My clothes were torn and my underwear were exposed.

He rushed over to me with worried eyes and pulled his jacket off of him and wrapped it around me. I mumbled a thanks to him. He led me by my arms as he led me somewhere safe.

I pretended to be shocked and distraught as he led me to his home. He pulled me through the cloths that were his door frame. He examined me and looked for any bruises or cuts. I knew he wouldn't find any but I wasn't going to tell him that. He was about to pull up my pant leg to look at my legs to see wha damage was done. I quickly snatched my leg away so he wouldn't see my ankle bracelet.

He didn't even raise a brow, he simply let it go. He said,"What is your name?"

I hesitated instinctively. I looked around his place. It was modest and small. I began to say,"My name-" but my eyes set themselves on the equipment and beakers he had in a small room in the back part of his loft.

The sight of the scientific equipment sent me spiraling down a dark place. He was a scientist, a goddamned scientist! My eyes grew wide and his face creased with worry as he turned his gaze to see what was troubling me.

I began to breath unevenly and heavily. I stumbled off of his table and grip my chest as an intense fiery burning hagan in it. It felt like a heart attack. I thanked him in a gaspy voice as I began to retreat out of his front door.

He looked at me with a strange look as he begged me to let him help and then I finnally bolted out of the door. He followed after me and ed for me to stop but I did not. The burning continued in my chest as I gasped greedily for air.

I stumbled into my loft and held myself up on my hand as I calmed myself. I wipped the ears that I didn't know were on my face off. I contacted Ross as soon as I caught my breath.

"How is the hunt?" He said when he picked up the line. There was always that tone that he used that just sounded Barbaric and immoral. I spat,"You didn't tell me he was a goddamned scientist!" He spoke with disdain in his voice,"I owe you nothing. You do the job or you get nothing. Is that clear?"

I was silent. He shouted,"Is that Clear?!" I murmured,"Crystal."


End file.
